


Меловая радуга

by Archie_Wynne



Series: Мини G—PG-13 [3]
Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 01:03:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archie_Wynne/pseuds/Archie_Wynne
Summary: Как перестать бояться больших страшных роботов, или немного об эффективности арт-терапии.





	Меловая радуга

С Джейн всегда было сложно. О ней сложно говорить, думать, трудно сконцентрировать внимание именно на ней, на Джейн, а не на ком-то еще из ее личностей. У Джейн мозг — общага, вокзал, легион, Подземка. Набитое людьми метро, а она сама всегда легко ускользает, теряется в толпе, и тут даже за руку не удержать. Это ведь работает со всеми, человек уходит в себя — и можно его коснуться, вернуть на землю грешную, такое действует вернее слов. Джейн не любила прикосновений, как и некоторые другие, ее «соседи». Клифф не любил прикосновений тоже. Если он касался людей, то скорее нечаянно или по старой привычке, ничего не чувствуя — ни тепла чужой руки, ни мягкости объятий; какой теперь от этого был смысл?

Ты большая бесчувственная жестянка, говорил он себе. Пора бы это принять. Ты и раньше был мозгом в машине, тупо вел вперед свой гоночный кар, и что, многое изменилось? Во всем остальном ты был дерьмом и даже за рулем в итоге облажался, а это единственное, что у тебя получалось хорошо. Лажаешь и сейчас, постоянно. 

Конечно, Клиффу совсем не нравилось его тело. За два десятка лет он научился худо-бедно управлять этой неуклюжей машиной. На деле она не так уж плоха, во всяком случае, довольно прочная. Когда на Клиффа особенно сильно злилась Серебряный Язык, ее металлические фирменные ругательства, летавшие по воздуху бумерангами, едва ли царапали его корпус — крепкая штуковина. Будь Клифф по-прежнему человеком, Серебряный Язык давно перерезала бы ему глотку или хотя бы попыталась. 

Впрочем, он не был уверен в том, что Серебряному Языку доводилось кого-то действительно убивать. От личностей Джейн много шума, иногда — порезов, пожаров, поломок, но они не плохие люди. 

Взять ту же Хаммерхэд. О, эту всегда узнаешь и без таких очевидных примет, как слова-бумеранги. Если Джейн просто избегает прикосновений, то Хаммерхэд от них впадает в ярость. Как-то раз Клифф наткнулся на Хаммерхэд в коридоре дома Шефа, едва не сбил ее с ног, и та потом гналась за ним до самой его комнаты, пинаясь и молотя по металлу своими кулаками-кувалдами: «Не попадайся мне на пути, козел», бла-бла-бла. Зато с поддержкой Хаммерхэд, если она на твоей стороне, конечно, можно ввязываться в любую драку, правда, без уверенности, что как следует не огребешь от нее в первую очередь ты сам. 

Что до Куколки, к примеру, так та его просто боится. Потому что Куколка — ребенок, а Клифф теперь — большой, стремный и страшный робот. Вот сегодня он, уходя к себе после ужина, проговорил: «Доброй ночи, Джейн», — а увидел испуганный взгляд исподлобья, брезгливо изогнувшиеся губы, как она отшатнулась и начала накручивать снятую с запястья резинку на пряди слева, стянула в хвостик — не Джейн, Куколка. 

«Чтоб тебя», — подумал он с досадой. Но, может быть, это был шанс поговорить. 

— Куколка? Это ведь ты? Постой. 

— Мне уже пора спать дааавным-давно, — протянула она, зевая и делая второй хвостик — неправильно, ниже первого. — Я так устала сегодня. 

Сегодня храбрится, но отступила так, что почти спряталась за дверью своей комнаты, отгородилась от него. 

— Разве ты что-то делала сегодня сама? Я видел других, не тебя. 

— Они все силы и без меня измотали, и только на скучное, — пожаловалась Куколка. — Никаких игр даже. 

— Хочешь поиграть с моей трассой перед сном? 

— Глупый робот, — засмеялась Куколка. — Я ведь девочка, я играю с куклами, плюшевыми мишками и зайцами. У тебя они есть? В машинки играют мальчишки. 

— Это вроде бы называется «гендерными предубеждениями». Другие личности тебя бы по головке не погладили за такие выводы. 

— Ну и ладно, — фыркнула Куколка. — Так что ты хотел, робот? 

— Я тебе не очень-то нравлюсь, вот и хотел как-то это исправить, но не знаю, как. Мне что, наклейками с цветочками обклеиться или в розовое с блестками нарядиться? Таким крутым и с навороченными апгрейдами, как Киборг, я все равно не буду.

— Киборг классный. 

— Киборг классный, Клифф стремный. Спасибо, что напомнила. Я просто не хочу никого пугать. Тебя пугать не хочу. 

Кажется, Куколка прониклась. Помялась смущенно на пороге своей комнаты, потом скрылась за дверью. 

«Хорошая попытка. Почти получилось». 

Клифф, вздохнув, уже направился было к себе, но дверь открылась, и Куколка снова появилась в коридоре. К груди она прижимала ворох цветных мелков. 

— Взяла у Прекрасной Дочери Палача, — пояснила она. — Ты ведь ей не скажешь? Она, конечно, узнает, но все равно. 

Возможно, старомодная говорящая жестянка, напоминающая сказочного Железного Дровосека, и может казаться пугающей. Но если эту жестянку раскрасить цветочками и бабочками... 

– Сиди смирно. Ты дергаешься!

Куколка устроилась на диванной подушке, опершись коленками о ноги Клиффа и, вцепившись свободной рукой в его плечо, увлеченно рисовала. О табу на прикосновения явно было забыто. Цветные мелки раскатились по лежащей рядом кожаной куртке Клиффа. 

— Нечего обманывать. Сама не великий художник и накрошила мела на диван, а убирать кому? 

Куколка закончила рисовать розовый кружок румянца на второй щеке Клиффа и отклонилась назад — полюбоваться своей работой. Сам Клифф был очень рад, что в гостиной нет зеркал, но если это и вправду поможет... Можно и потерпеть пару бабочек и домик с радугой над крышей на голове, динозавра на ладони и ослика на лугу на предплечье.

— Ну и как оно? — с надеждой спросил он. 

Куколка еще с минуту молча разглядывала результат своих трудов, а потом покатилась со смеху. Покатилась в прямом смысле слова — сжалась у него на коленях в хихикающий комочек, только косые хвостики вздрагивали от смеха. 

Не удержался — осторожно поймал за хвостик неуклюжими металлическими пальцами. Неловкий, но это ничего — с завтраками для Джейн ведь научился справляться? Подтянул резинку ровнее, погладил по волосам:

— Так лучше. Только ты себе нос испачкала мелом. И футболку. 

— Это ничего, — тряхнула Куколка хвостиками. — Ладно, ты все же забавный. 

— Да неужели. Но все равно не крутой и стремный? 

— Я люблю твои сэндвичи без корочки. Хаммерхэд их любит тоже, но это секрет. 

— А Джейн их тоже любит? 

— Мне все же спать пора, — Куколка встала, стряхнула с одежды радужную пыль, протянула испачканную ладошку: проводишь? 

Клифф поднялся, глянул в свое отражение в оконных стеклах — плохо различимо, но, видно, Куколка постаралась на славу. 

— Эй, слушай, а на затылке у меня ведь теперь тоже боевой раскрас? И что там, синий единорог? — Клифф обернулся к Куколке, но Куколки больше не было, как не было и тонких пальцев в его руке. 

Джейн уже стянула резинки с волос и рассматривала свои руки, футболку, рисунки. 

Сейчас скажет какую-нибудь гадость. 

— Привет, Джейн. 

— Какого хрена тут происходит? 

— Это все Куколка. Ты знаешь, я пугал ее раньше, теперь, вроде бы, уже нет. Это ведь хорошо? 

— Ты выглядишь, как стена в яслях. 

— Ну, знаешь, у тебя свои способы находить общий язык с другими Джейн, у меня — свои. Один из способов, значит, — быть стеной в ясельках. 

— Зачем тебе это нужно? 

— Потому что я твой друг. Любой части тебя хотел бы быть другом. Слушай, если не сложно, расскажи, что она нарисовала на затылке? Единорога, да? 

— Мучайся, — усмехнулась Джейн. — Спокойной ночи. 

— Эй, постой! Мало того, что она меня притащила в гостиную, не хватало еще в таком виде наткнуться на Риту с Ларри, и... Джейн! Вот ведь блин... 

Джейн свесилась через перила уже на середине лестницы. Клифф посмотрел на нее выжидающе, но она молчала, только щелкала резинкой на запястье, то оттягивая, то отпуская ее. 

— Тяжелый день, верно? — спросил Клифф. — Ты тоже ведь, как это называется... Не выходила толком сегодня на свет, как и Куколка? 

— Иногда совсем и не тянет, знаешь ли, — глухо сказала Джейн. 

— Можем немного посмотреть телик в гостиной вместе. Или ты поможешь мне отчиститься от мела и диван отскрести, пока Рита не увидела бардак. 

— А у меня другая идея, — Джейн, понемногу оживляясь, полезла за мобильником. — Несколько снимков для истории в наш инстаграм «Гребаные соседи-киборги». Там уже есть фото Вика, штук пятьдесят. 

— Ох, только не это, — Клифф опасливо попятился. 

— Куколка написала у тебя на затылке признание в любви Дилану О’Брайену. 

— О нет! Стой, кому? 

— Улыбочку, Клифф! 

— Не приближайся ко мне! Поверить не могу, что это сказал. Ох, черт! Но, вот правда, — просто не приближайся! 

С Джейн бывает сложно. Особенно непросто удирать от нее и ее камеры по коридорам, будучи при этом гремучей жестянкой, старающейся не перебудить весь оставшийся дом. 

Зато диван в гостиной был усыпан цветными мелками, и Куколка, кажется, совсем перестала нервничать из-за больших страшных роботов. 

Она даже нарисовала красным мелом среди улыбающихся мордочек и имен любимых звезд сердечко с подписью «глупый робот», и это стопроцентная победа, но Клиффу вовсе не обязательно об этом знать.


End file.
